


Evening Out

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: By which I mean I was definitely giggling while writing it, Exhibitionism, I think this counts as preparing for, M/M, SmugFili, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili hates these high-brow gatherings.Fili thinks that, with his plan in action, Kili might grow to either love them or they would never be invited to them ever again.Maybe both.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Evening Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.59:  
> “Wh- What’s that for?!”  
> “Oh, you’ll see.”

“Wh- What’s that for?!”  
“Oh, you’ll see.”  
They both had a good idea, Fili had no doubt, but the look on his brother’s face was still too good not to enjoy, not to tease him for. 

Kili obviously hadn’t taken Fili seriously when they had talked about it a week ago. Or more like, when Kili kept complaining for the hundreds time about the stupid business dinner party their uncle insisted they attended.  
There was no way out of it, even if they would both prefer spending the evening curled up on the couch or around each other.  
When Thorin called for their presence, they had to answer - and look sharp and perfect while they were at it.

Which was why Fili was here, in more ways than one.

Kili knew how to put on a suit and tie and tame his mess of a hair, Fili had no doubt about it.  
He just didn’t _do it_.  
It was Kili’s last attempt to get out of an evening where they would be paraded around a room full of strangers. Allegedly so that their family put up a united and well put together front.  
(The thought made Fili snicker, much to Kili’s confusion, who saw nothing funny in the way the collar kept irritating him, the tie apparently strangling him and who was very much fed up with the amount of clips and bobs and sprays Fili had to use to keep his hair in something resembling good shape.)  
Kili’s rebellion had not been silent in any of his other attempts - and even Fili had grown tired of it this year. No amount of whining would stop this from happening again, year after year after year.

But other sounds might.

“Can you imagine?” Fili chuckled, voice rough and deep. “We’ll be out there, among all the big names, the high society, and you will wear this, with no one the wiser.”  
Fili’s tongue flicked out, licking his lips at the thought.  
“And I’ll have the remote control.”

At this Kili’s head whipped around, eyes wide and voice panicked: “Wait, that’s a…?” 

“It is. Strong one, too.” And Fili enjoyed how his brother’s eyes blew wide, how he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, words replaced by a hastily cut off whine.  
“Not so boring anymore, wouldn’t you agree?” Fili continued, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. “I for one am quiet curious how this evening will end.”

“You’re insane. This is insane.” Kili whispered, eyes glued on the shape innocently waiting on the table for it’s moment to shine.

“That’s not a no.” Fili gleefully informed him, grin wide, showing just a bit of teeth.  
If his brother agreed, like he had jokingly done before, they might just look forward to these parties in the future.

“Fuck. Fuck. ...Okay. Okay, why the heck not?” Kili laughed, more than a bit hysterically, but Fili could see the enthusiasm, the anticipation his brother felt at the thought of breaking the rules this badly, of what would happen in the coming hours, what might happen if Kili couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  
(Kili had never been able to keep his mouth shut. Not once.)

Either way, it would be glorious.

“Well then, bend over.”  
Kili did, trousers hastily shoved down, already half hard just from the thought. That alone wouldn’t make the papers, not with how many perverts there usually were at these kind of gatherings, but if anyone found out…  
Fili quickly and efficiently prepared his brother, just enough to ensure he wouldn’t be in pain, but not chasing Kili’s pleasure as he usually loved to do. Kili whined at him, but quickly shut up when he felt the tip of the butt plug enter his body. It was a good sized one, definitely noticeable, though not so big wearing it for several hours might cause Kili true discomfort. 

Once he had worked the full plug in, the flat end fitted snugly against his brother’s skin, he deftly pulled up the pants, pushing and tugging and fretting until Kili looked perfectly put together in his fitted suit and tie.  
Only the way Kili’s breathing kept stuttering just the tiniest bit, eyes just a bit more wide then they should be, showed the effect of Fili’s little gift.  
Thorin called and ushered them out demandingly, insisting they put on a good show in front of the guests.  
Fili surreptitiously toyed with the small control inside his pocket, letting his finger glide over the tiny buttons, not yet pressing, just waiting for the right moment.

Yes, this year, there would be quiet a show indeed.


End file.
